The present invention relates generally to vascular access systems and components, including catheter assemblies and devices used with catheter assemblies. In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods for improving a catheter tip to provide improved insertion, infusion flow rates, and fluid collection.
Vascular access devices are used for communicating fluid with the anatomy of a patient. For example, vascular access devices, such as catheters, are commonly used for blood sampling. Blood sampling is a common health care procedure involving the withdrawal of at least a sample of blood from a patient. Once collected, blood samples are analyzed via one or more blood test levels.
Vascular access devices are also commonly used for infusing fluid, such as saline solution, various medicaments, and/or total parenteral nutrition, into a patient, withdrawing blood from a patient, and/or monitoring various parameters of the patient's vascular system. A variety of clinical circumstances, including massive trauma, major surgical procedures, massive burns, and certain disease states, such as pancreatitis and diabetic ketoacidosis, can produce profound circulatory volume depletion. This depletion can be caused either from actual blood loss or from internal fluid imbalance. In these clinical settings, it is frequently necessary to infuse blood and/or other fluid rapidly into a patient to avert serious consequences.
In order to properly place a catheter vascular access device in a patient, the catheter is typically mounted over an introducer needle having a sharp distal tip. At least the distal portion of the catheter tightly engages the outer surface of the needle to prevent peel back of the catheter and thus facilitates insertion of the catheter into the blood vessel. The tip of the needle preferably extends beyond the tip of the catheter with the bevel of the needle facing up towards the patient's skin.
The catheter and needle are inserted at a shallow angle through the patient's skin into the blood vessel. In order to verify proper placement of the catheter and the needle in the blood vessel, the clinician may confirm that there is flashback of blood in a flashback chamber. The flashback chamber may typically be formed as part of the needle hub. Once proper placement of the catheter and needle assembly into the blood vessel is confirmed, the clinician applies pressure to the blood vessel by pressing down on the patient's skin over the blood vessel distal of the needle and the catheter. This finger pressure occludes or at least minimizes further blood flow through the needle and the catheter. The clinician then withdraws the needle, leaving the catheter in place for use in accordance with standard medical technique.
In some instances, an opening in a distal tip of the catheter may be at least partially obstructed or blocked by an inner wall of the blood vessel when the catheter is placed in the blood vessel. Obstruction of the opening in the tip of the catheter may restrict flow through the catheter, inhibiting fluid infusion and/or blood collection. In some instances, obstruction of the opening in the tip of the catheter and flow restriction through the catheter may also result in blood hemolysis, which may decrease a quality of a blood sample and may require additional samples to be taken.